


Small Comforts

by daretorarepair



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Angst, Bathtub Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Maybe A Little Plot, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip, Swearing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretorarepair/pseuds/daretorarepair
Summary: Seteth is who I like to fantasize about when I’m having a bad day— there’s just something really hot about his sense of responsibility. Starting this off with a mildly fluffy introductory chapter but I tagged this explicit cause there will be shenanigans happening. More detailed tags on that later.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Seteth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They’re not good friends yet but I like to think they are growing to understand each other through the process of rebuilding Garreg Mach.

‘—need to address the issue of students running in the halls why Claude is leading the Alliance but he still—Professor?’ 

_Damnit_ .  Byleth had let her attention wander and now she was going to pay for it. In general Seteth’s rants were fairly one sided but it seemed he had a particular goal this time, a serious one based on the number of furrows between his eyebrows. 

‘Yes, ummm, running. Well they um have some heavy responsibilities on their shoulders these days and maybe a little reminder of— of more carefree days is ok. Even if it is running and— what else were you saying?’

Seteth sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. ‘The running aside, supplies are low and the midnight raids on the pantry have to stop.’ He paused. ‘I know everyone is training hard and this only— complicates things. It is important we push forward and quickly as that is our primary hope of material support.’ 

‘I understand.’ Byleth looked down at her hands and bit her lip. This was too much. It’s not like she could tell them not to eat and Mercedes was only baking her treats once a week these days. She was not lying when she said she understood, though. Armies needed more than sharp blades and properly fletched arrows. 

She heard the scrape of his chair as Seteth stood and looked out the window, his back to her. ‘Of course tonight I will speak with the kitchen staff about this and discuss the possibility of stretching our supplies to accommodate needs outside standard mealtimes. Tomorrow I will be in the village meeting with leaders from outlying areas. Once we secure more roads it will be easier to bring in additional resources which is why you will be coming with me.’

‘What?!’ Byleth was not prepared for this. In fact, she had assumed Seteth was wrapping up their conversation. 

‘Yes, we leave at approximately 8 o’clock and we’ll be on horseback. Pack light we’ll be staying the night.’ Seteth moved as if to begin ushering her out the door.

‘Wait—Seteth, hold  on . Why do you need me to go? Is this— is this some sort of punishment? We can talk about the running, ok?’

He peered at her for a moment, an extra furrow appearing between his eyebrows. ‘I’m not _punishing_ you, Professor, but I see now I could’ve phrased this differently. I am in need of your help. The village leaders are understandably less than willing to aid us against the Empire, and in this case, that aid is food. You— you are there to give them hope. After five years, it isn’t just the monastery that has fallen into disrepair.’ 

Byleth remembered what it was like coming back to the monastery and seeing the rubble and dark holes in the walls where glowing windows used to be. She remembered sitting on one of the dusty pews in the cathedral, so tired even after so long asleep, and wondering what the hell she was going to do next. And then there were voices, Flayn’s and Seteth’s, and she was home and calling to them. Flayn would not stop trying to talk and cry at the same time, her arms thrown around Byleth like a vise and Seteth stared at her, voice cracking around her name before hugging them both.

Standing up and wrenching her thoughts away from the past, Byleth moved to the door. She turned back, her hand on the latch. ‘I’m not Rhea and I can’t take her place. I only really know how to fight. But— I can do my best, and I promise that’s what you’re gonna get. We’ll move forward. Together. I’ll see you in the morning, Seteth.’ She watched his shoulders relax as he gave her a small smile, his eyes warm.

‘Thank you, Professor. I— we are all very grateful for your help. And do get some rest, tomorrow will be long.’

Byleth grinned and shook her head, walking out the door as she said ‘Never change, Seteth!’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut coming up next chapter. Until then enjoy Byleth being a tease and Seteth being, well, Seteth.

The next morning proved to be wet and dreary and Byleth stalked out of her room draped in a cloak that had seen better days. She gave a furtive look around before wheeling in the direction of food and a hot drink but before she got very far Byleth heard someone clear their throat. 

‘Ah Professor— I neglected to mention we’d be meeting at the stables. The horses are readied and— I trust there is nothing you need to take care of before we leave?’ 

_I need two more hours of sleep and a long breakfast_ .  She turned to see Seteth waiting, looking as unflappable as always. ‘I’m ready.’ And she made to walk past him when she found herself facing a cloth wrapped bundle. 

‘It’s not a hot breakfast but it’ll keep you going.’ Byleth slowly raised her head and met a pair of deep green eyes, a suspicious twinkle glimmering in their depths. She felt short of breath all of a sudden and her mouth went dry— this was bad. Her usual Seteth-based anxiety was transforming into something unknown and worse and Byleth thought maybe she did not want breakfast after all. 

Still. Breakfast. Byleth took the bundle and smiled at him, feeling almost—shy? ‘Thanks. I was hungry.’ Feeling her ears begin to burn she whirled and started for the stables, Seteth following a moment later.

***

Keeping at a slow pace, Seteth led the way down the mountain in the morning haze, his horse slowly picking its way across damp earth and rock. Byleth followed, eating the breakfast he had packed. Dried fruit and nuts and knotted into a corner of the package a small chunk of chocolate. She tried to remember the last time she had seen chocolate at the monastery and failed. 

Rain started to fall and she pulled her hood up before edging her horse a little closer to Seteth. 

‘Hey.’

‘Yes, Professor?’ 

‘Thank you. For breakfast. And. For a lot of things.’ Byleth gritted her teeth around the last of the chocolate wondering if it was the chocolate making her sound stupid. Stupid enough that Seteth drew his horse to a halt and looked at her with another one of his frowns. Her horse ambled to a stop alongside and she spoke again while fidgeting with the reins. 

‘We haven’t had much time to talk, have we? Not since I woke up, at least.’ He dropped his gaze and she wondered what was passing through his mind.

‘No, we haven’t and I’m sorry, Professor. And now we must focus on getting to the village.’ He met her eyes, his gaze softer and less piercing than usual. ‘We will talk at leisure I promise, and it will be for longer than a half hour stolen on our way to a meeting.’ 

***  


Byleth yawned as she closed the door behind her. It had been a long day listening to Seteth’s back and forth with various representatives from nearby villages negotiating things like food and lumber for repairs and she was more than ready to relax into a bath before heading back to the monastery in the morning. She stripped, thinking about how nice it was to get away for once and spend a night in an inn with a leisurely bath and no one knocking at the door asking for—she paused for a moment and someone knocked on her door again. 

Grumbling, she wrapped a towel around herself before answering the door, knowing that only one person would be pestering her at this time. 

‘Hello, Seteth.’ Byleth made sure to raise an eyebrow for full effect and gleefully watched his pale skin flush to his hairline as he cleared his throat and stared at something above her right shoulder. ‘Come in, won’t you?’

‘I—‘ He cleared his throat before trying again. ‘I came by to speak with you about changes in our travel schedule. You see-‘

‘Come _in_, I don’t really feel like standing in a hallway in a towel and talking to you.’ Grabbing his hand she pulled him inside and shut the door before motioning him to a chair. 

Seteth took a few awkward steps and sat down, sighing quietly as he did so. His face looked more drawn than usual, and Byleth wondered if he was taking care of himself in the midst of taking care of the monastery. 

‘Have you—‘

‘Professor-‘

‘I’m sorry, Seteth— you go first.’ Byleth said, sitting on the edge of the bed facing him. 

Still refraining from looking directly at her, he continued. ‘After some consideration, I have decided to extend this trip by a couple of days if you are amenable. We will be leaving the village as planned tomorrow for a place a few miles east of here.’

‘Amenable—couple of days— what ? Where are we going? Are we meeting with someone else? We need to send a message back to the monastery the students will—‘

‘Will be fine, Professor.’ Seteth met her eyes, finally, and Byleth felt her breath lurch at the flicker of something in his expression before his face settled into its typical sternness. ‘With that out of the way, what is it you wanted to say?’

Her fingers toyed with the edge of her towel. ‘I was— wanting to know if you were getting enough rest. I know it’s not easy, all you do with the monastery and being a father and everything else. Please tell me you’re taking some days off after this trip.’ 

Smiling crookedly, he stood up and offered her his hand, saying, ‘There’s no need to worry about me I have said before I am made of sterner stuff than you think, Professor.’

Byleth let him help her up, wondering if she imagined his hand lingering around hers. When she stood he was only inches away, close enough for her to notice his pupils dilate a little. 

‘Don’t forget I’ve seen you fight, Seteth,’ she said, her voice low and earnest between them. ‘It has nothing to do with what you’re made of, ok? You can’t take care of others without taking care of yourself.’ She punctuated this by poking him in the chest. 

He stood frozen for a moment, his eyes wide and questioning before he grabbed the hand she’d been using to poke him with his own and clutched it to his chest. ‘And you, Byleth?’ He lowered his head until his nose nearly brushed hers and continued. ‘Who will take care of _you_?’

Whether from his proximity or words or something else entirely Byleth shivered, her hand gripping his tighter as her gaze dropped to his lips. 

And it was in that moment that her towel fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to continue but I really want to do the next chapter justice. Expect another installment soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! Here’s a sweet and spicy update for your weekend. Also, extra thanks to everyone who comments you rule and encourage me to write more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

Byleth let out a high pitched gasp as Seteth stepped back and whipped around with none of his usual poise. She reached for the fallen towel and wrapped it around herself, her cheeks warm and her heart racing. She did not fail to notice the fists clenched at his sides and wondered if her teasing had gone too far. A switch had flipped and now a current ran between them— the air crackled with it and the hair along the back of Byleth’s neck rose as her hand reached out to rest against his shoulder before sliding down to grip his sleeve lightly. 

Seteth’s voice was quiet as he said her name and turned around slowly, a fierce and unguardedexpression on his face. The last time she had observed this expression— ah yes, when she had come back from the dead. Looking down, he pulled her hand from his sleeve and brought it to his lips in one swift movement, and Byleth wondered why it had taken her so long to notice how beautiful he was. 

His lips were hot against her hand and her mind reeled as she finally put together the last bit of a puzzle that had been nagging at her for a while. She _wanted_ Seteth, and her heart gave a painful leap as he made to let go. Stepping closer she reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair, drawing his head down until his lips were a breath away from hers. 

‘Please don’t leave,’ she whispered, feeling him shudder and put a hand on her hip to draw her closer. A small relieved sound slipped past her lips just before Byleth captured his mouth with hers and closed the gap between them. He was stiff and hesitant at first but his hands clutched at her as if he were drowning and when she opened her mouth against his, Seteth moaned and gently thrust against her. 

‘Oh _fuck_, Seteth you feel so good.’ she murmured against his lips and he kissed her harder upon hearing that before pulling back slightly to look at her. 

‘Are you sure about this? I— things will not remain the same once we—‘ he trailed off looking worried and passionate at the same time and Byleth - almost-  giggled except there was no way she wanted to derail what was happening between them. This was new and unexpected but it was also terribly welcome and she decided that being in Seteth’s arms made up for much of the pain and heartache of the last while. 

‘I am glad things won’t remain the same. But do you want this? Nothing will change about us unless you want it to, Seteth. We’re friends—‘ 

He stopped her mouth with a hungry kiss, his hands moving to loosen her towel. It fell to puddle at her feet and Seteth followed it down until he was kneeling with his hands lightly resting at the tops of her thighs. She could feel his hot breath against her as he met her eyes and tightened his hands. When he ran his tongue along her folds she whimpered and her hands grabbed his shoulders to steady herself. Drawing her to his mouth Seteth thrust his tongue into her core and Byleth’s knees nearly buckled. His fingers dug into her hips as he continued to tease her, pausing occasionally to nibble at her thighs and press his tongue firmly against her clit. 

‘Seteth—‘ she said, trembling around the finger he slipped inside her. ‘Seteth, I don’t think I can stand for much longer.’ He rose, his arms moving to encircle her as he murmured in her ear. ‘I believe your bath awaits us, my dear Professor. Come.’ Threading his fingers through hers, he drew her to the other end of the room where a stone bath sat filled and ready. 

Byleth clambered over the side and sank into the water, humming happily at the warmth against her skin. She observed Seteth as he pulled his shirt over his head, admiring the play of muscles beneath his pale skin. He caught her watching and looked down, flustered, his movements jerky as he removed the rest of his clothes. At the sight of his cock, her eyes widened and she felt a secret thrill as she thought of impaling herself on it and riding him as she buried her face in his neck to muffle her cries. 

Lowering himself into the water, Seteth pulled her to him and bit her neck lightly. Byleth moved to straddle him, letting out a groan as she felt him twitch and harden beneath her. Her eyes met his and her breath stopped at the obvious adoration written across his face. Byleth had been in love before and she knew what it looked like. It looked like - this- . Her hand drifted to his cheek and she watched his eyes flutter closed as he leaned his face into her palm and she was filled with wonder at the sight of strict and stoic Seteth being vulnerable and tender. Chest heavy with a strange longing, Byleth leaned forward to close her teeth around his earlobe before reaching between them and stroking his length. 

His hips bucked lightly at her touch and when she kissed him, she could feel him pause and pant against her mouth as she moved her thumb across his glans. She loved watching him as he lost himself in the moment, his hair ruffled for once and his face relaxed and eager. His hands cupped her breasts and Byleth sucked in a breath when he pulled gently at her nipples, the glimmering intensity of his eyes trained upon her and her every reaction to his touch. 

The water rippled around them as Byleth raised herself and began to guide him inside her. Letting out a strangled noise, Seteth wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer as he filled her completely, his cheek coming to rest against hers. She kept still for a moment, almost overwhelmed by the feeling of him inside her. Her walls clenched around him briefly and she felt his hands tremble on her back. 

‘I missed you, Byleth. I missed you so much.’ Byleth’s heart broke at his tone and she sought his gaze as she replied. 

‘I’m not going anywhere.’ Her hips began to move and she kissed him deeply. ‘No matter what happens, Seteth, we face it together.’ 

Seteth’s breath hitched and he curled around her as his pelvis surged up to meet hers. Byleth cried out and writhed against him and when their lips crashed together she tasted salt. Rocking against him and savoring the feel of his warm, wet skin against hers she caressed him as they kissed, craving more of him. He shuddered under her hands before reaching between them to stroke her, his hips slowing and teasing her as he pulled back and watched her spasm against and around him. 

Byleth was so close, teetering on the edge with only Seteth to anchor her, and as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth to sighhis name he covered it with his own. His pace grew faster and uneven and his fingers dug into her ass as he helped her move on top of him and Byleth sobbed his name out before she shattered and pulsed around him. Unable to hold out any longer Seteth let out a low cry as he filled her in warm spurts, his face buried between her neck and shoulder and his teeth on her skin. 

They stayed entwined for a while longer before Seteth silently lifted her out of the water and carried her to the bed. When he set her down he bent and pressed his lips to her temple and her hand reached for his. 

‘Stay,’ Byleth whispered, her fingers wrapping around his wrist, and she smiled at seeing his eyes light up as he joined her. Seteth held out an arm and she snuggled into him, her curves fitting neatly against his body. And just like that they fell into a deep and quiet slumber, their limbs heavy around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I want to write more pairs but these two are so cute further chapters are a definite possibility

**Author's Note:**

> Already working on the next installment and wondering how long it’s gonna take Byleth to realize she has the hots for him.


End file.
